


Our Love is like a Melody (So you be the Rhythm and I’ll be the Rhyme)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake introspection, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Lets play spot the song reference, Slow Dancing, Soft Feels, because i made actual effort to reference a beez song while writing this, beez are peak wlw done right and i'm happy to finally be adding something to this ship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: “Come dance with me”





	Our Love is like a Melody (So you be the Rhythm and I’ll be the Rhyme)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @Raptureparadox 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! 💙💙💙

For Blake, nothing would ever be simple when it came to Yang Xiao Long. The girl burned like the fires of the Sun, and was brighter than a supernova. She had beauty, grace, along with wisdom, power and strength beyond anything Blake had ever thought could be contained within one person. Yang was the light that shined for her in the darkest of hours. 

So, when she asked her to dance, Blake didn’t think it could possibly be that simple. 

“There’s no music, Yang,” she replied, placing her book down and giving her partner- girlfriend?- her full and undivided attention. 

Yang grabbed for her hand and pulled Blake to her feet. “Do we  _ need  _ music to dance?” 

“Usually, music is a prerequisite for dancing…” At Yang's unimpressed look, she conceded and placed her free hand on the blonde’s shoulder,” but, I guess it’s not an  _ absolute  _ necessity. So, what’s the occasion?” 

Pulling her close, they began to sway side to side, “Maybe i just wanted to hold you…” Yang softly told her, smiling brightly and blushing like there was no tomorrow. And maybe there wouldn’t be- they were fighting an unwinnable war with all the odds stacked against them, after all.  But, in that moment, all that existed was the two of them, swaying from side to side and holding one another close enough to feel their hearts beat a rhythm that told them they were alive, here and now. They were alive. 

They were together. 

And… perhaps it  _ could  _ be just that simple, when it was just the two of them hand in hand, dancing to a song only they could hear.

Maybe… that was all that mattered. 


End file.
